Huanglong
Introduction Huanglong is the powerful and destructive God of Destruction of the magical Universe 12. He is considered by many to be the God of Evil and the Big Bad of the universe. His cruelty is legendary and his malice a ever threat. Huanglong is known to have destroyed worlds by simply flying into them. He also has a small form which is only the size of a mountain. Appearance Huanglong is a serpent like Dragon that is the size of a Galaxy. His scales are a pristine silver, despite being known as the Yellow Dragon, and his eyes a fearsome gold. His body is so strong that not even a black hole can rip it apart In his small form Huanglong is a black scaled Dragon with yellow underbelly and gums. He has feathered wings and a roar that still shakes the heavens. Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Huanglong is a whimsical evil prick. He delights in the suffering of others and takes great pleasure in causing mental harm. Huanglong sees the world as his play thing and cares little for the rights of others. However it should be noted that Hanglong has a soft spot for children, and his position as God of DEstruction keeps him from simply destroying everything in sight. Huanglong respects balance and as a result he will keep his universe in a perfect balance between creation and destruction. He will not destroy more than necessary and he will not create more than necessary. If he accidentally destroys a developing and possibly productive world Huanglong will bring it back. If he sees a world in a steady decline and it has no true chance of recovery he will destroy it without a second thought. Abilities and Powers Huanglong is a master of three types of Martial Prowess. He is a master Magic user capable of performing the most complex and time consuming spells. He is also a master Ki user capable of copying any martial arts move he has seen once, if possible with a dragon body of coarse, and a Master Psychic. In the field of Magic Huanglong konws every spell in his universe. Even spells that the mortals have not created. He has the ability to Destroy and Create life, Cancel Magic itself, and even bend causality. His Psych and Ki abilities match up with his psychic prowess. History Huanglong is a powerful and Evil dragon that rules over Universe 12 as its God of Destruction. However he was not always a God of Destruction. Originally Huanglong was a simple Shinlong, a wish granting dragon associated with the Dragon Balls. Huanglong however gained his freedom from the Dragon Balls when a young boy by the name of Washu made a unique wish. The Boy wished that the Dragon was Free from his duty as wish granter. His wish was inspired by a popular kids movie with a genie that granted wishes. Huanglong was caught off guard by the Wish at first, but then used his time to learn about all the things around him. Using his natural abilities Huanglong gained a understanding of magic that exceeded all mortals around him. After that he mastered Ki manipulation and finally Psychic powers themselves. Eventually Huanglongs reputation as a powerful dragon spread to the ears of Universe 12 God of Destruction. The man challenged Huanglong to a dual, a dual that ended with Huanglong as the victor, due to his ability to grant wishes. Upon killing the God of Destruction Huanglong received a invitation to the title of God of Destruction. Category:Universe 12 Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:God of Destruction Category:Wish Granter